User blog:Itona39/Crew Ideas for Яyker
Tabibito- Wayfarers Name, Gender, (childhood age/start of journey age/start of onepiece age/post timeskip age), birthday *Ishimaru Masato (Male) (5/13/17/20) * Tanaka Chiharu (Female) (7/15/19/22) * Akimoto Kuniumi (Male) (8/16/20/23) Masato and Chiharu met each other when they were younger- he tripped over her when she was sleeping under a tree (Ages 5 + 7). They ended up with a concussion (Chiharu) and a twisted ankle (Masato) and bonded on the way to the village.  Chiharu's mom is mostly absent (Bounty hunter) so she would stay with Masato who's mom had died in childbirth and his dad is overprotective. Due to this they trained together for years until Masato's dad died in the crossfire between a pirate crew and a group of marines. Striking out on together they went to find Chiharu's mom and to save people everywhere.  Reaching the city with the main dock they discovered a problem- they didn't have a ship. Working in the city doing odd jobs, they met a runaway named Kuniumi who had a small boat (Think about the size of the going Merry) that he had gotten from his deceased older brother who had picked a fight with some pirates who he accused of 'killing his brother' (They didn't, his brother had joined their crew and died after a while- but he doesn't know that). After helping him escape the grieving and angry pirates, the group goes to Masato and Chiharu's camp to patch up their injuries. While they are doing that they are also packing their stuff- figuring that the pirates are going to come after them, they decide that it would be better to get out of dodge- to board Kuniumi's ship. Unfortunately, once they are all stuck on a ship together- they start butting heads. Masato is still grieving over the loss of his last family member and is upset that Kuniumi ‘gave up’ his family, and Kuniumi is angry that Masato doesn’t seem to understand that him losing his brother was the same as Masato losing his dad. Meanwhile, Chiharu is wanting to sleep but the boys ''won't shut up. ''So Chiharu is sleep deprived and refuses to keep the peace, and the two boys are constantly fighting. This continues through several major fights and life or death situations, until several years later when they realize that the argueing is more for fun than anything else now, and they are easily compensating for each other in battle. After this realization, they decide to bury the hatchet, and grow much closer as a result. Ishimaru is a very clumsy kid and he doesn't get much better as he grows either... Although very accepting of people he is very closemouthed with his personal feelings and opinions- despite his very sunny personality. He was notorious in his home village for his constant chatter that never really told anyone anything, and the constant clatter that followed him around. He has the Static Static Fruit which is a paramecia fruit that gives the user the ability to increase and decrease the amount of static electricity on/in a target. Chiharu is very loud and rude when she is up, but she has spent so much time sleeping in the day that she has effectively become nocturnal. As she doesn't have a devil fruit, she puts more effort into training then the boys, and she specializes in traps and poisons. She also usually outsmarts her opponents, and treats her crewmates having taken on the role of a doctor. At the village she was usually avoided due to her very feral behavior- being prone to biting, scratching and kicking others who came too close. Kuniumi is very professional and polite with most people, but when he loses his temper he devolves into childish behavior such as namecallling and pouting. As he doesn't cuss, he has called people 'meanies' or 'idiots'. Very juvenile. As his parents were successful merchants, he didn't want for anything except attention- which his brother gave him. After losing his brother he had no reason to stay, leading to him buying a small ship and running away. He has the Teishi Teishi no Mi (Halt Halt Fruit), and is the chef of the group. Category:Blog posts